Draco and Me
by Luna-is-my-name
Summary: This is a story about the adventures of Draco and me and our friends. WARNING: THERE WILL BE THE SMOKING OF WEED IN THE NEXT CHAPS!Have fun!
1. Default Chapter

This is a story of me, being best friends with Draco Malfoy and of our * adventures*. I don't know if this will be a romance, but I think it will, because I've fallen in love with Tom Felton... Oh, and Draco and me are Goths and me is based on me (Duh.) I made Josie and Kaspar up, they do really exist but not in the HP world, they're both Punk. And going out..Draco and I are in seventh grade and Josie and Kaspar are in sixth...Well, on with the story..and I think I made the word bestest up.not sure..but I think it..And ff.net messed my lay out up! *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I was running through the barrier between platform 9 and ¾ when the exact thing happened I was dreading. I clashed into something. Or someone.  
  
"Oops, I soooooo sorry...Or maybe not." I grinned my evil smirk at my bestest friend in the whole world.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Luna, or are you back to Drucilla?" I was always changing my name.  
  
"Nah, it's still Luna, and I think it will stay for a while like that." I smiled up at him. With my 5'7 I wasn't small but he still stood up at me a few inches. A little less now that I had my cool high heeled leather boots on.  
  
"Where are Josie and Kaspar?" I asked him while already knowing the answer  
  
"Probably snogging in some corner." They were always doing that, and it made me sick. To see two of your best friend practically attached to the lip was just disgusting.  
  
"Yeah I think so to.. Shall we go to a compartment already? Kaspar and Josie will find us.If they have enough sense to stop snogging for, like, 5 seconds." Draco and I smirked at each other and went to find a compartment. Draco and I had been best friends since nursery school, when he wasn't the irritating, arrogant, evil boy everyone thought he was. He had been shy and when I asked him if he wanted to play tag with some of my friends of me, he accepted. Further on the years we went to the same primary schools and when we turned eleven we both got our letters from Hogwarts. Draco's parents had first been reluctant about their precious little son befriending a girl but after a while they accepted and I even could stay over. (I know that this doesn't sound like the Malfoy's but just bear with me and you'll be fine.) We always had the same taste in clothing, Gothic. We had always loved black and dark colours and when I was about 12 I discovered the Anaconda and so our clothing style improved. The Anaconda was a Gothic clothing store in Diagon Alley, close to Knockturn Alley. When we were 16 we both got jobs there, although we both didn't need the money, and were perfectly happy.  
  
In our second year at Hogwarts I met Josie, a shy little, blond girl who lost the way to her Transfiguration class, and we've been best friends ever, but Draco was still my bestest friend. A year later he discovered kaspar and he was adopted in our little 'family'. We always hung out together and we were known to be sarcastic and mean. Let's don't forget scary. Draco had pale blonde hair and Steel grey eyes and was well built, being the seeker of our house team. He always wore black, or dark green, baggy pants and a t-shirt. He had a few piercings in his ears and one in his lower lip. A spike. He also had a tribal tattoo from his left shoulder to his wrist. He was 6 feet tall and wasn't seen without his doc. Martens, his most priced possession. Josie recently died her hair Bright pink and was now spotted easier than one of the weasleys. She wore a lot of pink and blue, usually low hip huggers or a short skirt. She was about 5'6f. tall and was never seen without Kaspar. She had a lot of piercings in her right ear, and almost none in her left.Hmmm Had Kaspar anything to do with that? She also had a piercing in her belly button and a tattoo on her shoulder, of a tiger. Kasper had his hair died bright red, so if the two kissed (and they did that a lot) the colours clashed horribly. He always wore baggy pant and a band-shirt. Eminem most of the time. He was also 5'7f. tall and was never seen without Josie. He had one piercing in his left ear and one in his left eyebrow. I had black hair and wore a lot of black, red and purple. Blue was seen on me to. I was 5'7f. tall and always had my 2 necklaces on, one with a pentacle and one with an ankh. I had my Right ear just as many times pierced as Josie (12 times..) and had 3 holes in my left (hey, you got to have some pleasure of your ears.;)) I had a tattoo on the small of my back and one on my hip and shoulder blade. Now we go on with the story..  
  
The doors of the compartment opened as I was happily listening to my Marilyn Manson cd. I quickly pushed stop and looked up. I saw my best friends and I jumped up and bounced to her. That is not very smart when your earphones are still in your ears. I pulled them out and continued my way, bouncing, to two of my best friends.  
  
"Draco! Did you let her touch that coke again? I swear-" Josie was cut of as I was hugging her and she barely could breathe.  
  
"JOSIE, JOSIE, JOSIE!!!! I MISSED YOU!!!!"  
  
"It's been only a week."  
  
"YEAH I KNOW, BUT STILL I MISSED YOU!" I was very hyper. I bounced back to my seat and grabbed something out of my bag. My never-ending supply of diet coke.  
  
"Luna, give that to me!" Josie said in her best McGonagall voice. I made a sad, puppy dogface at Kaspar, and he burst out in hoots of laughter.  
  
"Whééééééééé, Dracoooo she is stealing my coke!" I faked tears and when I herd Josie sigh I started grinning. I reached my goal. Josie was always trying to grab my coke, because it made me hyper for hours. But she didn't understand that there was no life without coke for me. I pulled my earphones in my ears again and started listening to my cd again. Yeah, I know it's a muggle device but its quite handy, and I asked Dumbledore if I could magic it so that it would play without batteries and in Hogwarts. Josie and Kaspar were on the bench across me and were (surprise, surprise) kissing. Draco sat next to me and was reading some magazine when de doors of the compartment opened again. This time I remembered to pull my earphones out. I looked up and my happy smile turned into a sneer. In the compartment door stood pot-head (But I don't think he even knows what pot is), Weasel and Mudblood.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked in my coldest voice.  
  
"Nothing." The ever-so-smart pot-head replied.  
  
"Then get the hell out of here!" Josie was starting to get angry.  
  
"Don't swear!" The Mudblood said. Yeah right. Us Slytherins not swearing? You must be kidding me.  
  
"Why? Afraid were going to insult you? Mudblood?" Draco drawled in his perfect drawl voice, we had a lot of practice.  
  
"Don't call her that!"  
  
"So, the weasel has a voice now, does he?" Kaspar turned to look at us and smirked. My sneer turned into a smirk as I stood up and walked to the doors. Potty and Weasel were a few inches taller but the mudblood was only 5'5f. It was her own fault. She only reads, and then you get a round spine, and that makes you look smaller. All her fault. Jep. Nothing to do with our heaving charm we put on her book bag. Nope.. Or maybe it did. Thinking about that made my smirk even bigger.  
  
"So, mudblood, how is your book bag nowadays? Still as heavy?" I sneered when I saw the tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" This time it was more like a screech. I quickly ducked as the weasel throwed a punch at me. I heard Draco standing up behind me and I stayed low, knowing that Draco was probably going to hex them. I was right. The next time I looked up, Potter had all kinds of tentacles on his face and he was looking very angry. Quickly I pulled the compartment doors closed and put a closing spell in them. I saw them stomping away, while mudblood was fussing over Potter, obviously trying to figure out what spell to use to make his face normal again. Stupid girl, a simple Finite Incantatem could do the job. I turned around and saw that Josie was barely containing her laughter. Seeing her red face I burst out in laughter and she with me. Draco and Kaspar followed us not soon after. A few hours and many laughs further, we were at Hogsmeade station. We herd that stupid half-giant calling for the first years and quickly walked to the carriages and hopped in. When we were at Hogwarts, finally, we sat at our house table. Draco and me on one side and Josie and Kaspar on the other. Dinner went by uneventful and Dumbledore had nothing important to say. We went to our common room and since it was saturday the next day, we didn't go to sleep for a long, long time.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Sooooo what de you think??? Please revieuw!!!!!!! The next chap should be up in a few days, or maybe even today!! I'm Dutch so forgive me the grammar and spelling mistakes!! 


	2. Weed

The next chap! *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The next morning I walked down the stairs to the common room in my pyjamas, which meant that I was wearing black shorts and a black tank top. On the couch I found Josie and Kaspar, Josie with her head on the left armrest and Kaspar with his on the right armrest. They were both dressed. Josie was wearing a cute purple, plaited skirt and a bright pink shirt, which said I'm an angel on the front in blue letters. I had the same only mine was red with black and said I'm your slave. Kaspar wore dark blue baggy pants and an olive green shirt, which had a cute head in front and underneath the stood UNK. As soon as I saw the shirt I practically threw myself at him.  
  
"UNK!!! YOUR WEARING YOUR UNK SH- AAAAH" In mid threw I lost my balance and ended up with my head in his lap. Kaspar sighed; it was a normal occurrence when he was wearing that shirt. I don't know why, but I just loved it. Now that I was with my head on his stomach, I could look underneath Josie's skirt. What I saw made me going evil.  
  
"Josie, are you wearing your leather thong?" I asked with an evil smile on my face.  
  
"What!?!? No I'm no- O, I think I am, right?" She said while she was turning red. The next thing that happened made her even more red, but not of shame. Slowly there was something that was blocking my view. I lifted my head to look at it and I became as red as Josie. Kaspar was laying on his on the couch and there was a bulge in his pants. I finally couldn't hold it anymore and Josie neither so we burst out in uncontrollably laughter. Kaspar and bypassing Slytherins looked at us weird, but we were known for our insanity. Kaspar tried to stop us from laughing but it only made us laugh more. Finally Josie pointed at his pants and he turned red. When Draco finally got downstairs we were still hiccupping but we could breathe. He was still in pyjamas, just like, but his existed out silk pants and no top.  
  
"Wow, Drake. Been working out this summer?" Josie asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was bored." He smiled and put his feet on the couch in front of him.  
  
"Well as much as I love to chat, I have to go get dressed. Are you coming, Josie?" I asked her.  
  
"But I'm already dre- Fine I'll come." She walked the stairs up to our room. We shared one together because Dumbledore had made new sleeping arrangements last year and we could choose with whom we wanted to room with. Josie and I had chosen to room together, and so had Kaspar en Draco.  
  
"I need help. What should I wear; the skirt or the pants?" I had laid out several outfits, but I could never decide. She looked at the skirt, which was black leather and came till mid thigh and pooled out a little. The pants were baggy and dark red.  
  
"I think you should pick the skirt and your slave shirt. Then were wearing almost the same." She said with a little excitement in her voice. I pulled the skirt on and searched my drawers for my shirt. I pulled it on.  
  
"Okay, now that's solved, which shoe's?"  
  
"Uhm, your high heels, then I will wear mine to." I grabbed my high-heeled black leather boots. They came till my knees and laced all up. She had exactly the same, only in pink. I quickly pulled some black make-up on and let my dreads hang lose. Josie pulled her bright pink shoulder length hair in a cutie ponytail and we went downstairs and I grabbed my morning doses of diet coke.  
  
"Let's finally go to breakfast." An obviously hungry Draco said. He got dressed to. We went up all the staircases and arrived in the great hall 15 minutes later. Breakfast was normal and after that we went out to go walk around the lake. Not that there was a lot of walking. As soon as we found our favourite spot, Draco pulled out a joint and lighted it. By then I had a huge smile covering my face and it got even bigger when Draco passed me the joint. I took a long drag, loving the taste it left in my mouth. I passed it to Kaspar but he said he didn't want it. I knew that Josie didn't blow, so I took a few more drags and gave it to Draco again. When the joint was finished Draco and I were both smiling lazily. We were both grinning. Suddenly we herd a splash and I looked to the lake were I last saw Josie and Kaspar. Now I only saw Josie. Then Draco pointed to the water and burst out in laughter. I looked and saw Kaspar's bright red hair (I still wonder why he wanted to look like a weasel) floating above the surface. I began laughing. Since I was high it was much worse then normal. It seemed that Josie had pushed him in the water and now was laughing very hard. We walked over to them and pulled Kaspar out. He was drenched. We walked back to the castle and to our common room. The rest of the day we had a lot of fun and that stayed that way till the night. Around 12 ó clock Kaspar got the idea to go swimming in the lake.  
  
"Aren't you wet enough already?" I asked him with a big grin.  
  
"No, I'm dry." He smirked back. We got our swimming suits and sneaked outside. I was the first to jump in. Draco followed and Josie and Kaspar and a semi-fight and ended it with Kaspar pushing Josie in. We had a lot of fun, and a huge water fight. After a few hours we got cold and we decided to get to bed.  
  
*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^* Well that's it for this chap. I know it was pretty uneventful, but I needed it to make some thing's clear. Please review! 


End file.
